


Sam's Boy

by dicksupdeansbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, dom/sub dynamics, kinda dom!sam, kinda sub!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksupdeansbutt/pseuds/dicksupdeansbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He flushes as he thinks about the view the other man is getting; his fucked out hole, so loose now that come is leaking out and dripping down his thighs. He feels so filthy and fuck it makes his cock drip. He doesn't know why it turns him on so much, being on display like this but it does and he's hard again, despite coming three times already that afternoon. Sam ordered him to strip and get on the bed as soon as they got in from interviewing the witnesses and fucked him there and then. After lavishing Dean's skin with his tongue, making Dean moan and writhe and his soft cock to twitch, he'd told Dean to stay put while he worked on the case."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Boy

Dean's on all fours on the bed, naked, arms and legs shaking as he tries to hold himself up. He's been here for several hours now, facing the wall of the motel and trying to hold in his whiny breathing as much as he can.

He's hyper aware of the sounds behind him; paper rustling, fingers tapping away on laptop keys. Sometimes he hears the shifting of weight on the chair and his breath catches in his throat. But then the typing starts again and he sags slightly in disappointment.

He flushes as he thinks about the view the other man is getting; his fucked out hole, so loose now that come is leaking out and dripping down his thighs. He feels so filthy and _fuck_ it makes his cock drip. He doesn't know why it turns him on so much, being on display like this but it does and he's hard again, despite coming three times already that afternoon. Sam ordered him to strip and get on the bed as soon as they got in from interviewing the witnesses and fucked him there and then. After lavishing Dean's skin with his tongue, making Dean moan and writhe and his soft cock to twitch, he'd told Dean to stay put while he worked on the case.

Sam had fucked him twice after that, filling him up with come that is now leaking down his legs. He hadn't plugged him up like he normally did when they did something like this so Dean feels completely open and exposed. He feels like a complete slut - Sam can just climb on the bed whenever he wants and slide right in. Which is what he's already done several times that afternoon, whispering in Dean's ear what a good little whore he is, how well he takes Sam's cock. Dean whimpers; he can't work out which bit is more humiliating - waiting naked on the bed while Sam gets on with his work or when Sam actually comes over and fucks him. He loves both parts and thinking about them make him rock hard. Another dribble of precome slips off his cock onto the sheets.

He hears a pause in typing and his breath hitches. He can feel Sam's eyes on him and his whole body flushes bright red with embarrassment and arousal. Finally he hears the steps he's been half wanting to hear all afternoon; half wanting because he's turned on equally by both the waiting and the actual fucking.

Sam's stood behind him now, close enough that Dean can feel his presence and could easily turn and look, or even touch - but he doesn't. He doesn't want to disobey Sam, not now.

Fingers trace his hole and he moans; he's been starved of contact for the past hour or so. Sam's fingers slide through the come in his hole and then drop lower onto his thighs.

"You're leaking, boy."

Dean moans louder - Sam knows how much being spoken to like that turns Dean on.

"You look so wide open, I could just slide right in." They always speak as if they haven't done this three times already that day.

Sam takes hold of an ass cheek in each hand and pulls them apart, watching as more come dribbles out of Dean's hole. Dean groans, dropping his head onto the bed.

Sam pulls them further apart. "Do you like this, boy? Do you like being filled up with my come?"

Dean whimpers and nods into the sheets. Sam reaches forward and tugs his head up by a handful of his hair. "Answer me properly, Dean. Do you like being my little come slut?"

Dean gasps out as best he can. "Yes sir, love it sir, love being filled up, please sir -" he breaks off with a moan as Sam dips his fingers into his fucked out hole.

Sam lets out a small chuckle. "You really do, don't you? Want more, boy? Want me to fill you up even more?"

"P-please, sir," Dean groans. "Please, I need you -"

Sam leans closer, licking a small patch of Dean's neck, making him shiver with arousal. "Are you sure you need me? Are you sure that some other man wouldn't do? You just want to be fucked and filled, don't you boy?"

"N-n-no," Dean gasps. "You, sir, only you, only want your cock, please -"

Sam suddenly thrusts forward and Dean screams from being so full again. God, it feels so good, Sam's cock is so fucking big, it fills him up completely, pressing on his sweet spot with every thrust -

Dean loses all coherent thoughts as Sam pounds into him. He's being used, Sam's using him as just a hole to fuck and that makes his cock heavier. He's filled with a desperate overwhelming need to come and if only he could get a hand on his cock, but Sam's thrusting in too fast and hard he won't stay upright if he moves one arm -

Sam's fingers begin tracing his balls lightly and he cries out. Sam chuckles in his ear, hot and dirty. "You're so heavy, Dean. You're so turned on by this, aren't you? You love being my little slut."

Dean whimpers, unable to speak.

"I've been watching you, you know. Waiting for me so patiently. I knew you wanted to beg, but you didn't did you - you wanted to be used, for me to decide when."

Dean's barely able to concentrate on what Sam's saying, moaning at every thrust and stroke of his balls.

"Your hole is so fucking needy Dean, I don't know what I'm going to do with it. I'm going to have to fuck you in the morning and then plug you up with a nice big dildo so you're ready and open for me at any time during the day. How does that sound, hmm? Doing a case with a huge plug up your ass?"

Dean knows that one touch of his cock he'll come, he swears he's never been harder than this in his life -

"You love being my little fuck toy don't you, boy?"

Sam strokes down on his cock, hard, at the same time as slamming into his prostate and Dean's coming with a cry, collapsing forward onto the bed as his arms and legs give out. Sam lets him fall before slamming forward, fucking Dean into the sheets soaked with his own come and Dean's too far gone and blissed out to even care, barely registering as Sam's hips stutter and he comes in Dean's ass for the fourth time that day.

Sam collapses on top of him, his breath hot in Dean's ear, who's eyes are drifting shut in his post orgasmic haze. He feels so good and full and well fucked and he nuzzles gently into Sam's cheek. Sam chuckles quietly, genuinely amused this time and kisses his neck gently. They lie like that until Sam's breathing has calmed down enough that he can speak.

He kisses Dean gently, amazed at how pliant and soft he is as he melts into Sam's kiss.

"I've got a little bit more work to do, you have a rest now." Sam murmurs softly into his ear, showering Dean's face and neck with gentle kisses. "You did so well for me, I'll reward you later baby."

Dean smiles blissfully and kisses Sam sloppily once more. "Love ya," he slurs out.

Sam grins at his fucked out brother. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
